fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nodog Network
Nodog Network is a channel now focusing mostly on sketch, variety comedies and comedy. The first show televised on the channel was Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Programming See Nodog Network/Programmes. History The channel originally started out as a streaming service. It was trying to compete with the likes of Netflix and Hulu back then. It didn't go so well, as no matter how hard they advertised it, people went to Netflix and Hulu. They then thought it wasn't of use, so they started a TV channel instead. The streaming service got discontinued on November 18, 2008. A deal with Turner was also made. The "original lineup" consisted of Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, Dexter's Laboratory, Time Squad, Rocko's Modern Life, Tiny Toon Adventures, and Sheep in the Big City. Interstitials consisted of indie shorts. In the same year, they acquired some foreign shows, such as Corneil and Bernie, Space Goofs (the 2nd season being "exclusive"), Wayside, and Kaput and Zosky. Fudge Puppy Animation productions also got added to the interstitials. In 2009, Nodog Network struck a deal with Viacom to telecast some more of its sketch comedy and comedy programs. This package included Liquid Television, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, ChalkZone, Ren & Stimpy, KaBlam!, and some others. In 2010, they again, struck a deal. This time, with The Brothers Chaps. They got access to over 400 toons, including sbemails, Teen Girl Squad issues, shorts, and holiday toons. Looney Tunes shorts were also added. These two programs would create the "Homestar/Looney Tunes Half Hour". A deal with FOX was also made, adding The Simpsons to the lineup. In 2011, there was a new block introduced for the late-night lineup, consisting of the more adult-orientated shows. This block was said to compete with Adult Swim. They also showed new The Simpsons episodes regularly. Ratings went very high for the network, even though Adult Swim was beating them. In March 2016, the bug was made smaller and now has ".COM" at the end of it, and the "up next" bug has a more refined look. A SD feed was made, and the HD feed no longer pan-and-scans shows. On July 4th, 2016, the network announced a marathon full of Looney Tunes revolving around Porky Pig, nicknamed "The Porky Pig Out". The marathon lasted from July 4th, 2016 6:00 AM to July 5th, 2016 8:00 PM. All of the cartoons were uncut (and in original black and white format, when possible), and The After Dark Hours were not shown, instead continuing with more Porky cartoons. On August 28, 2016, at 12:00am, Nodog was completely rebranded and was officially announced to be now partnered with Xaypay Media Entertainment. Nodog After Dark was also given a new logo. With this partnership happening, many syndicated series that were on the schedule for years were taken off the channel and have been replaced with series focusing on adult humor as well. Oddities *When aired late at night as part of the Homestar/Looney Tunes Half Hour, sometimes a scene is cut on hremail3184 where Homestar is beaten with various objects. This may have been due to an edited master sometimes playing. *The Simpsons episode "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?" has a scene cut of Bart singing "Bastard bastard bastard!", and Homer in the gas station bathroom. This is due to a syndication cut of the episode being played. Hijacking On November 29th, 2012, there was a hijacking of the network. Instead of the regularly scheduled episodes of The Angry Beavers, a loop of the first part of the The Angry Beavers theme song started playing. After 11 minutes passed, the theme song abruptly cut to the part where Norbert jumps in the logo. The sound of the "BEAV-ERS!" voice had the first syllable repeated for about 9 times. The theme then resumed as normal, and in the middle of the first commercial break they had after the theme stopped, the whole thing repeated itself. However, since The Angry Beavers was in a graveyard timeslot, there was practically no viewers to see it, so this incident went unknown until the next day. On that day, a person who happened to see the incident called the studios and told them about the error. This is the exact transcript, as stored in the Nodog Network archive of phone calls in .FLAC format.: MAN: Uh, hello? Is this the Nodog Network studio? OPERATOR: Yes it is. What do you have to say for us? *brief pause* MAN: You know, that one beaver show? OPERATOR: The Angry Beavers? MAN: Yes. There was this, uh...glitch happening yesterday. *another brief pause* OPERATOR: What exactly was happening? MAN: That one part of the opening or something? It kept looping. For 11 minutes. I had the recording on my DVR and everything. Oh yeah...there was also another part after the *muffled* loop of insanity! *unmuffled* *operator can be heard chuckling in background* MAN: What's so funny? OPERATOR: Oh, nothing. So, what was that part after the *muffled* LOOP OF DOOM! *unmuffled* MAN: Well, Bert or whatever was in that circle, and this weird sound that sounded like "EAT" played over and over again for a few seconds. *mutters*...it's the loop of insanity... OPERATOR: I think we should look into that. Capture some footage of it happening and we'll get to work on it. The footage was captured using a capture card and the raw file was sent to the Nodog Network email. The raw footage has since leaked. You can view it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZ1b-cbMVJY Gallery Nodog Network 1.png|Alternative of the logo made in 2016. Nodog network.png|The first logo used on the channel from 2008 - 2016. File:Nn_kablam.jpg|Screen bug on "KaBlam!" File:Nn_upnext.jpg|"Up next"... bug File:G9101AL.png|New on-screen look that started in March 2016 (SD Feed) File:Nodog Network bumper - RUDY!|A bumper for ChalkZone. Suggestions Suggest a show or interstitial for the network to run. * Super Villains (Hat) Category:Channels Category:TV Channels